Content In The Background
by It's Ink
Summary: Everyone remember's James's friends from Hogwarts, but very few remember Lily's. This is the story about them and Lily through their Hogwarts years a bit farther. Rated T for later chapters.


**AN:** So I'm already really far in this story, but for now I'm just posting this. I'll post two more chapters tomorow to even things out a bit.  
Any way I hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling at all. Hence the reason why this is called a fanfiction. _

* * *

Everyone remembers how James was friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, and the remember how Lily Potter was once friends with Severus Snape, but few remember the other friends that Lily had. It seems as though James's friends were enough, but if people bothered to look closely at the past they just might notice how Lily had two close friends of her own. Now you mind be wondering just why these two have not stepped forward, and reminded people that they too once were friends with them all. But those two ladies are fine as they are, in fact they don't mind being forgotten, and have often tried to not dwell on their dead friends. Yet sometimes they can't help but remember….

* * *

**Hogwarts Express September 1st, 1971**

The Hogwarts Express had just left the station and an 11-year-old redhead was in search of an compartment to sit in. She had already gone through three other cars and had decided that if she hadn't found an empty one by the end of this one, she would settle on whatever compartment appeared to have other first years. Not surprisingly she found no empty compartments in the car and found herself knocking on the door of a compartment appearing to contain two other girls that she thought to be first years.

"Come in!" said one of the two girls, who had a shockingly thick Irish accent. The redheaded girl walked into the compartment and before introducing herself, tried to put her truck up. It took the help of all three of the girls to get the trunk up.

"Now that that is finished we should probably introduce ourselves am I right?" The girl who had told her to come in spoke again. Now able to look at her properly the redhead noted the pale skin, long curly brown hair, the brown-grey eyes, and how the girl's figure was a bit rounded. "My name's Olivia Linton. I'm roughly what you could call half blooded, but if you're nit-picky it's less."

The girl sitting next to Olivia spoke as soon as she finished. "I'm Kathleen Blackburn," the girl spoke with a distinct London accent, and almost to be Olivia's exact opposite when it came to looks. Kathleen had medium tan skin, short straight black hair, and was like a thin pole. "I'm a one-forth blooded. My grandfather on my mums side was a wizard."

With the other two girls finished the redheaded girl finally spoke. "I'm Lily Evans," she smiled a bit as she spoke, "I think I'm what you would call a muggleborn. Neither of my parents can do magic, and I don't have any relatives that can do magic either."

Kathleen grinned, "Nice to meet you Lily. So tell me what's your take on how Hogwarts is going to be?"

And with that the three girls began to talk of their thoughts on their new school, all the while becoming quick friends with one another.

* * *

**Hogwarts September 1st, 1971**

The three girls stood in line, one after another, waiting for their names to be called. Kathleen was obviously first of them and seconds after the hat was placed on her head the hat called out, "Ravenclaw!"

Wide-eyed, Kathleen walked over to the clapping Ravenclaw table, quite surprised at where the sorting hat had placed her. The next of the three girls to be sorted was Lily, who nervously made her way up to the stool. It the sorting hat less time to figure out Lily than it had Kathleen, for before she had completely let go of the hat it called out, "Gryffindor!"

Lily was slightly frowning as she walked over to the rather loud Gryffindor table, waving at the other two girls as she did so. All three girls were anxious when Olivia put on the sorting hat, and she ended up sitting there longer than anyone else had before her. After what seemed to be a good five minutes the hat called out, "Hufflepuff!"

At the end of the feast as the people the began to head the common rooms of their house, and prefects began to lead first years to where they would be sleeping for the next school year, Kathleen, Olivia and Lily met up for a small moment.

"This won't ruin our friendship, will it?" asked Olivia.

Kathleen rolled her eyes, "Only if we let it. And I won't. Will either of you?" Lily and Olivia shook their heads and smiled. "See you in the morning then." And with that Kathleen left them to follow one of the Ravenclaw prefects.

* * *

**_Hit or miss folks?_**


End file.
